Feelings
by ruby-marie94
Summary: Scarlet's emotions are everywhere and she didn't understand why. so when a certain palomino steps in it all becomes too much. how far will Jimber be willing to go, to make things right? This situation brings Sarah W and Will T together and Sarah begins to realise that she may have something more for Will T then just friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**"please note that I do not own any of these characters or horseland. I'm just using it as a base for my story".**

**Hi readers I would just like to say that this is my very first story I have ever written so please review and say what you did and didn't like. So I can do better next time and thank you for taking the time to read this story**.

Chapter 1

It is just an other sunny day at Horseland and all of horses are enjoying a peaceful morning in the paddock whilst their owners clean out the stables; well all except from one Scarlet. She is an five year old black mare with red highlights in her mane and tail.

Scarlet's POV.

_Why. _I keep thinking as I just stand here in the corner of the paddock as far away as I possible could be from all other the horses. I can't understand why I feel so uneasy and lonely. I have the greatest friends any horse could ask for allow Chilli and Pepper can be a bit stuck up at times and the most kind and careing owner, Sarah so why do I feel so down?

"Scarlet"

I've been so deep in through that the sound of my name make me jump. I forced a smile and turned to see the old brown and blonde collie.

"Good morning Shep, its such a beautiful day isn't it?"

I said as cheerfully as I could because I didn't want Shep to worry but it did not work as he immediately jumps over the fence; which he would only do if its something important because he can get in every big trouble for being inside the paddock. He comes and sits in front of me making direct eye contact.

" you can't fool an old dog Scarlet please tell me what's wrong?"

He asks worried voice. I should of known I couldn't fool him as early as the others. I drop the act and answer he honestly,

"I. ... I .. Don't know"

I said as voice began braking up and my eyes also began to swell up with teers. I looked to the far left side of the paddock to see the group relaxing, eating grass. My Eyes followed to Button, Calypso, Chilli, Pepper, Aztec and then to Jimber. Suddenly just by looking at the powerful Palomino stallion with black highlights makes me feel slightly happier and I think a little smile came to my lips but within seconds I become even more depressed as Calypso went to Jimber and they started laughing. I turned away as teers began to pour down my face and my head fell, facing the grass because I no longer have the strength to hold my head up.

"Jimber"

I whispered so quietly I didn't even realise that I said it out loud until.

"Oh Scarlet now I understand."

Shep said in a sickly-sweet, Simperfetic voice,

"Why" I cry tears still running down my face. "why Shep why do I feel so hurt ever time I look at Jimber, for the past two weeks he's been pending more time with Calypso and with each passing day the pain in my chest worsens. Why Shep why do I feel like this?!"

"Scarlet." _No that voice that sound like sweet honey to me. Did I just yell that out for the whole world to hear._

"Shep please tell me two things" I begged him. "one I did not yell that out for the whole world to hear, all that I said to you. Two please, please that tell me you where th one just said my name."

But by the look on his face I already the answer without he saying a word.

"Scarlet".

That voice so like silk there is no mistaking that voice. He heard me, I try to stop crying but the trees keep pouring hot down my face._ No I'm not ready to face him yet. I need sum time to think I'm too confuse right now._

"Scarlet".

I looked up straight into the sky blue eyes of a powerful Palomino with sad expression. I felt my blood run cold and my once black coat turned white as sheet paper as my body filled up with fear. Jimber


	2. Chapter 2

**"Please note that I do not own any of these characters or horseland. I'm just using it as a base for my story".**

Chapter 2

Jimber POV

I and calypso are laughing about what happened during training over the past two weeks. Will and I are training calypso and Molly for a cross-country competition. Therefore I have not been able to spend much time with the other horses.

"Why!" I jumped and turned my head where the voice is coming from and shocked to see that it was Scarlet. I have never heard Scarlet shout before and she's shouting at Shep. _What in the world happened to courses her to look, sound so upset and broken? _I through as I walked towards her.

"Why Shep why do I feel so hurt every time I look at Jimber, for the past two weeks he's been pending more time with Calypso and with each passing day the pain in my chest worsens. Why Shep why do I feel like this?!"

I stopped die;_ me, I am the one who's done this to Scarlet_. Suddenly all I could feel is guilt and angry at myself for not noticing what I was doing to Scarlet sooner. I need to apology.

"Scarlet." I said in a soft voice then saw her body stiffen as I carried on walking to her.

"Shep please tell me two things one I did not yell that out for the whole world to hear, all that I said to you. Two please, please that tell me you where the

One who just said my name?" She asks in a worried and pleading voice.

"Scarlet". I said again but she purposely ignored me as she kept her facing the grass.

"Scarlet"

She finally picked up her head and looked straight at me. I starred in horror as her silver eyes no Longer shines with the same light as the stars but are now red and swollen as tears poured down her, her black coat turned white as a sheet of paper as she began to treble in fear. _What have I done? _Suddenly my body has a mined of its own. I moved forward to rap my head around her neck but the moment my muzzle touch her neck. She bolted back like she was just touch by fire. I felt like someone punched me in the gut.

"I ...am so...so sorry I di..." I lost my words as I watched Scarlet begin to look as if someone is breaking her into a millions of pieces. In what seemed like a heartbeat; Scarlet ran straight over the fence and vanished in the forest like a ghost.

"SCARLET WAIT!" I roared as reared up prepared to go bolting after her.

"Jimber stop!" Shep growled as he ran in front of me, blocking my path. I forgot that he was sitting by Scarlet the whole time.

"Leave her be for now Jimber; she needs some time alone and if you out of all the horses go after her now. You will make things will make things worse." Shep said in a firm voice. I all of a sudden felt my body bubble up with anger way towards tipping point.

"Did you not see the emotional state she's in? It's more than likely that she's not even paying any attention to where she's going or what's going on around her. It's dangerous in the forest for her now; so I'm going after her with or without for permission, so GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

I stud there shock at myself; I lost it and just like that I felt sick, sick at that I lost my temper at old friend who is only trying to help, sick at myself for not noticing that I was causing Scarlet so pain and still am; and sick with worry about what might be happening to Scarlet right now because of me.

"I'm sorry Shep I didn't mean to shout at you. It's just that it's my fault that Scarlet out there and its killing me that I hurt someone who's means ... so much to me, someone who is always there for me and supported me. No matter how big or small it was so I'm begging you Shep; please let me go. I need this time alone with Scarlet to make things right. I have no right to call myself her if I can't at least do that." I said quietly letting the show of sadness, guilt and sorrow on my face like l am confessing to a crime.

Shep sat there staring at me and then syed "l understand, besides you would still go no matter what I say. Not when it comes to Scarlet but before you go answer me this one thing. He sounded irritated almost angry.

"Are you in love with Scarlet?"


End file.
